


Halloween Wedding

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: “We should get married tonight, in full costume.”Dean's Halloween celebration turns into a drunken proposal.





	Halloween Wedding

Dean had had a bit much to drink that night, but it was Halloween, and he had chosen to dedicate the night celebrating with his boyfriend for once. So naturally, celebrating had entailed him and Crowley dressing up and going to a bar that had drink specials and a costume contest that the lewdest costume would undoubtedly win, and they were drinking until the bar closed.

Well, that had been the plan, at least. But around eleven that plan started sounding a little boring to Dean’s intoxicated self. Which was what led to him looking over at Crowley (who was currently dressed in a cheesy demon costume) and blurting out, “We should get married tonight, in full costume.”

Crowley stiffened. A couple seconds ticked by before he slowly turned his head to look at him. “What?” he asked blankly, but there was something akin to fear in his eyes.

“We should get married,” he repeated, not taking any note of the unease in his boyfriend’s expression. “I mean, it’s not like you and I are ever gonna have a normal wedding. And how perfect of an anniversary would this be for us?”

He blinked. “I did not realize we would ever have a wedding of any kind,” he said cautiously.

Dean’s expression crumpled. “You don’t want to get married.”

Panic shot across Crowley’s face and he rushed to amend himself. “Not… not exactly. But, darling… I’m a demon, you’re… you. I never even considered that marriage was in the cards for us.”

“Because I’m me?” he repeated, anger creeping into his voice. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

He shook his head. “Not whatever you think it means, I can assure you.”

“Really?” he scoffed, shaking his head as he got to his feet. “You know what? You don’t want to get married? Fine. Maybe I don’t want to be with you at all.”

Before Crowley could say a single word, Dean had turned on his heel and was stalking across the bar to the door. “Dean!” he called after him as he jumped to his feet. “Dean, please-” His steps faltered as the only response he got was being flipped off.

He could easily teleport in front of him, drag him off somewhere to talk, ensure that he was heard out. But he knew it wouldn’t do any good. So, instead he sighed sadly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

“Sam? You need to pick up your brother.”

*

Dean groaned as he woke up the next morning, his head throbbing. “What the…?” He frowned as he glanced around his old bedroom at the bunker. What was he doing there? He had moved in with Crowley months ago.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he got to his feet and shuffled out to the kitchen. “Sam?” he muttered upon seeing his brother sitting at the table.

“Hey,” Sam greeting him, pushing a mug of coffee and some pain pills in his direction.

“Oh, you’re awesome.” He sat down and swallowed down the pills, then grabbed some bacon from the plate in front of him. “What the hell happened last night?”

“Um…” His eyes rested on his face, then flickered away quickly. “I think you should call Crowley,” he said hesitantly.

Dean’s stomach dropped. _“What happened?”_ he repeated.

“You, uh… you kinda proposed.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. No, no, _no._ This couldn’t be happening. He could not have been that stupid. But he highly doubted that Sam would make that up. “Shit.”

“Yeah…. And then you broke up with him.”

“I…” He shook his head, opening his eyes to look at his brother desperately. “He knows I didn’t mean it, right?”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“Both!”

He shrugged. “I think you should call him.”

Dean had never been so nervous calling up Crowley in his life, and given their history, that was saying something.

“Dean,” he answered on the first ring, his voice relieved.

“Crowley, I… I’m sorry. You know I don’t really want to end things, right?”

“I had hoped that was the case.” But judging from his tone, Dean guessed that he hadn’t been all that confident in it.

“Of course it’s not.” He injected as much conviction into his voice as he possibly could. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean. And…” He cleared his throat. “If marriage is something you want… we can discuss it.”

“No, it’s not something I – wait, you would consider it?” Dean wasn’t entirely sure where the sudden surge of hope that shot through him had come from. It wasn’t as though he had fantasized about marrying Crowley, but now that it was on the table… maybe his suggestion last night had come from somewhere, after all.

“For you? Of course. If it’s what you want.”

“I… yeah, maybe it is,” he sighed. “Honestly, I hadn’t really given it much thought until now. Not consciously at least.”

“Well, then. What do you say to dinner tonight? We can start discussing it.”

Dean found himself smiling. “I’d like that a lot.”

“I think I would too,” Crowley said, sounding surprised at the revelation. “Perhaps we can do a Halloween wedding next year.”

“Yeah… maybe,” he said, his voice slightly awed. Maybe they could get married next year. Maybe they could have everything that Dean had never dared to hope for. Maybe.


End file.
